guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mursaat Tower
Damage details "xx" to be added and monster skill icon to be added tonight. --Tetris L 21:01, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :Sorry, couldn't wait ;) By the way: Although Mursaat Tower is a Spell, I wasn't able to steal it with Arcane Thievery. Spell Breaker doesn't work either. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:20, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Is the damage really only 20? I was under the impression that it's a lot more. --Tetris L 02:19, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I'm not surprised that Spell Breaker doesn't work, because Mursaat Tower doesn't target a specific foe, but an area. Such spells can't be prevented and the effect can't be removed. --Tetris L 02:19, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Yes, it is only 20 and it is not influenced by armor. It's the Chain Lightning that does the big damage. ;) As for Spell Breaker, we had this discussion about targeting and AoE somewhere else recently. Most AoE spells have to be targeted on someone (you can't for instance cast a Fire Storm on empty ground, hoping for your foe to run into it), so I was assuming that if the only availible target has Spell Breaker on it may indeed fail. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:21, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I think Mursaat Tower (the spell) is cast on the Ether Seal itself. It does not need to cast it on others. Kinda like how Whirlwind hurts people but is cast on yourself. It's basically like Balthazar's Aura but with much wider and meaner effects. :) --Karlos 08:33, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) The mursaat tower area of effect takes 2 energy per second, which is approximatly 6 energy degen (since energy is recharged at a rate of .333 energy per second per pip. changed article to reflect --Honorable Sarah 01:37, 21 March 2006 (CST) :That's not what I've observed - I've observed both energy losses AND cumulative energy regeneration losses - with pips disappearing right down to 0 pips of energy showing. I suspect it cumulatively reduces energy regeneration, though I don't have exact figures. --Epinephrine 01:43, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::Worth verifying this, as there is conflicting information in Mursaat Tower and Mursaat Tower (effect). — Stabber 01:51, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::Verified, it's not cumulative. Just -1. I even found out it lasts for a while, not all the time. --Karlos 04:13, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::::Odd, I seem to recall having had no energy regeneration, as a ranger, in the Ring of Fire mission. Even if I were using a zealous bow it would necessitate 2 pips of degeneration. Could it be that the two towers there each subtract a pip? Then when I backed out of range I may have seen the pipss return individually, and it would have seemed like cumulative degen? If I have time I'll try running out to them, as I have a vivid image in my head of having been in the situation of having no regeneration when facing a mursaat tower, and of having the pips of regen re-appear individually. --Epinephrine 22:28, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::::The -2/second certainly does stack with two towers. Having monked this mission more then i care to admit, i can verify that. however, i have never stood in the range of two towers long enough to look down at my energy regeneration pips to see if that stacks with two towers. --Honorable Sarah 00:32, 23 March 2006 (CST) Category:Research needed :::::I can attest to the same things as Sarah. --Karlos 05:23, 23 March 2006 (CST) Should there be a Trivia section in the article? If there were, I would certainly imply that the artwork for these towers borrows heavily, nay, is INSPIRED by the supply depots/comunications boxes used by the Covenant in Halo. Perhaps someone has a Gaile-log that confirms or denies that the developers were huge Halo fans. Euler278 00:34, 3 December 2006 (CST)